Plugged Revenge
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony wants to play but Gibbs says no, so he gives a bet to Tony. Tony fails but he gets his revenge with some baked goods. Read and Review. Not too good at summaries, I tried.


_Hello! Little one shot that popped in my head. Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I like to write about these sexy men. If it were raining men ladies and gentlemen, these are the two! Tony and Gibbs everyone!_

 **NCIS**

"Stupid Gibbs..." Tony mumbled as he shifted in his desk chair.

"What was that Dinozzo," Gibbs asked smugly. Tony glared at Gibbs who smirked. Tony went back to work.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Tony, knock your shit off, let's go we're gonna be late," Gibbs scolded. Tony pouted on the bed and crossed his arms. Gibbs was half dressed and Tony was completely naked._

" _We have a whole hour before we have to be in! Hon, sex with you I can't last that long, it's too good." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hands and brought him closer. "Besides, it will be just you and me today, McGee is on his honeymoon with Delilah and Bishop is still recovering from her broken leg. C'mon one quick round." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. Gibbs crossed his arms and glared._

" _Fine, bend over the bed, now," Gibbs ordered. Tony smiled and excitedly bent over the bed. He wiggled his hips a little and Gibbs reached into the nightstand. He pulled out lube and a two inch long butt plug. "You fingered yourself this morning right," Gibbs asked._

" _Yes Jethro. Please I need you," Tony pleaded. Gibbs smirked. He lubed the plug up and shoved it in with twists and turns. Tony moaned and bit his lip._

" _If you think you can last until lunch today with this plug in without cumming, you can top tonight," Gibbs bet. Tony groaned softly and stood up. He uncomfortable walked over to the closet and groaned._

" _No fair you used the prostate plug!" Tony angrily grabbed his clothes out of the closet and quickly dressed. He wiggled a little as he put his pants on and moaned. "Dammit Jethro," he mumbled. Gibbs smirked._

" _If you think you can't last I can take it out now," Gibbs offered._

" _NO! I will last," Tony grumbled as he went towards the stairs. "And no using the remote for it!" Tony yelled as he went downstairs. Gibbs grinned and looked in the drawer for the remote and new batteries. He slipped them in the remote, put the remote in his pants pocket and finished getting dressed. He ran downstairs and grabbed his coffee from the kitchen and left the house to go to the car where Tony waited._

 _ **End Flashback...**_

Tony squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as he signed off on paperwork for their past case that ended last week. It was now 11:00 in the bullpen and Tony only had an hour left until the plug could come out. "Really wish I hadn't begged..." Tony grumbled under his breath as he signed the papers. Gibbs walked in with a fresh coffee and sat down at his desk. _What are you so damn chipper about?_ Tony's thoughts drifted to the painful erection in his pants as he adjusted himself. He looked over to Gibbs who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Gibbs, you're chipper this morning," Vance said from the stairs behind Tony. Gibbs nodded.

"Good night sleep Vance," Gibbs replied. Tony rolled his eyes. "Heading somewhere?"

"Yes, just going to grab some coffee Gibbs." Vance climbed the rest of the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the bullpen. "Heard the kiosk outside NCIS was closed down, recommend a place agent Gibbs? Dinozzo?" Vance looked at both of them. Gibbs shrugged and chuckled softly. He turned on the remote in his pocket and looked over to Tony as he jumped. Vance looked at him in confusion. "Everything okay, Dinozzo?"

"Peachy, director," Tony gritted out. He glared at Gibbs and Gibbs raised his brow.

"I'd suggest the coffee shop right in the center of town," Gibbs said as he turned up the vibration motion to half way. Tony bit his lip and coughed.

"Agent Dinozzo, what about you?" Vance turned to Tony.

"Uhm, well, the one Gibbs' suggested is good. I like that one!" Tony's voice raised at the end as Gibbs turned the vibration sense up again. Vance raised a brow and shook his head.

"Agent Gibbs, I want all the paperwork for your case on my desk when I get back, then you two can leave for the day," Vance said. Gibbs nodded and looked to Tony who nodded. Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes. His lip began to bleed as he bit down to suppress his moan. He came in his pants as he gripped the desk. "Dinozzo, sooner rather than later I want you to get some rest. You look flushed and sick," Vance ordered as he walked away. Tony slammed his head on his desk and groaned. Gibbs turned off the sensor and snickered.

"You ass!" Tony half shouted half whispered. Gibbs walked over to him and smiled.

"My paperwork is done, yours is too. Run to my car now, I'll put the paperwork on his desk," Gibbs whispered in his ear. Tony shut everything down and grabbed his bag. He covered the front of him with his bag and groaned.

"I hate you!" Tony teased angrily. Gibbs chuckled and grabbed all the paperwork. He ran to Vance's office, dropped off the work at his secretary's desk, and ran to his desk. He bit his lip as he fingered the remote in his pocket.

"Should I, or should I not," Gibbs pondered. He snickered and turned it on all the way. He ran down the stairs and slowly walked to his car. He could see Tony in the front seat with his head leaned back and his lips were parted. He opened his door and smirked at Tony who stroked his cock. Gibbs threw his things in the back seat and put the car in drive. "Having fun?"

"Yes, oh yes," Tony whimpered. He panted as he felt his climax come closer and closer. "Oh God Jet!" He shouted as he came in a tissue in his hand. Gibbs moaned softly and turned off the remote in his jacket. Tony sighed in relief and relaxed against the seat. He gently tucked his cock away and zipped up his pants.

"God, Tony you look so gorgeous," Gibbs said as he glanced over at his lover quickly. Tony looked over at him and glared.

"I said you couldn't use the remote you jackass!" Tony slapped Gibbs' knee. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"Oh but I bet you feel good," Gibbs replied.

"I feel on edge. It's still in," Tony mumbled. He crossed his arms and Gibbs sighed.

"I still love you Tony," Gibbs teased. Tony smirked and unbuttoned Gibbs' pants. "Tony, I'm driving!" Gibbs glanced down at Tony's face which was now in his lap. His young lover smirked and pulled out Gibbs' cock from his boxers.

"My turn to tease you," Tony slowly licked the tip and sucked on the head. Gibbs groaned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Tony slowly bobbed his head up and down.

"Tony, please," Gibbs begged. Tony pulled off and looked at Gibbs.

"Fine," Tony replied. He tucked Gibbs' cock back in his pants and sat back silently. They sat in silence for the last ten minutes of their ride to the house. Gibbs parked the car in his driveway and looked at Tony. Tony got out of the truck and walked into the house. Gibbs followed him as he went up to their bedroom.

"Tone?" Silence. "Tony, honey," Gibbs said. Tony was still silent as he sat on the bed. Gibbs bit his lip and pulled out the remote for the toy and handed it to Tony. Tony took it and pat the bed next to him.

"I forgive you, I promise." Tony stood and went into the bathroom. Gibbs frowned and stripped out of his clothes down to his boxers and white t-shirt. Tony came back out with clean boxers on with the plug in his hand. "All cleaned up now," Tony said. He tossed it to Gibbs who caught it and smiled a little.

"I shouldn't have brought the remote," Gibbs said. Tony shrugged. Gibbs put the toy on the night stand and looked at him. "Why aren't you more upset?"

"Oh I'll get my revenge Jethro. Don't you worry about that," Tony said as he laid on the bed on his back. "Let's take a nap," Tony mumbled as he closed his eyes. Gibbs nodded and laid down on his stomach next to Tony. He closed his eyes and fell asleep about ten minutes later. Tony grinned and opened his eyes. He thought of ways to get back at Gibbs as he drummed his fingers on his stomach.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs slowly opened his eyes and looked around the bedroom. Tony wasn't in bed but he smelled something cooking downstairs. He got up and walked down to the kitchen and found Tony by the oven. "Hey, whatcha making?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled and turned to face his lover.

"Baking some cookies. Dark chocolate chip pomegranate cookies," Tony replied. Gibbs nodded and walked over to Tony.

"Smells delicious." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and smiled. "I'm sorry about the plug and remote. Please forgive me?"

"You said please! I'm shocked. Rule eighteen applies Gibbs. I forgive you," Tony kissed his forehead and smiled. "Want to try a cookie? Abby gave me the recipe for them," Tony said as he reached behind him in the cookie jar. He handed one to Gibbs and smiled. Gibbs eyed the cookie warily and looked at Tony.

"Is this part of your pay back?"

"No, I promise," Tony said. He kissed Gibbs' softly and hip-bumped him out of the way of the oven. He pulled out the last half dozen of cookies. "Take a fresh one instead," Tony took the cookie from Gibbs' hand and put it in the cookie jar. He put the cookies on a cooling rack and Gibbs took a cookie. Tony smiled as Gibbs ate the cookie.

"Mmm, these are pretty good," Gibbs commented. He took a couple more and went into the living room. Tony smirked and took a couple from the jar for himself. He turned the oven off and went into the living room with Gibbs.

"I'm going to go shopping for some sneakers, need a new pair. You want anything special?" Tony grabbed his keys off the table. Gibbs shook his head as he continued to eat the cookies. Tony smiled. "Alright, have fun," Tony said. He kissed Gibbs good bye and left the house. He snickered as the door shut and he hopped in the car. He picked up his phone and dialed Abby's number.

"Abby Sciuto here," Abby answered on the second ring.

"Hey Abs, it's me. Gibbs ate three of the cookies out of the last six cookies," Tony said. He heard a laughter on the other end.

"That's awesome! He's gonna be jerkin' 'til he's hurtin'!" Abby laughed harder and Tony laughed with her. "For that half dozen, it should wear off after four hours, but he ate three so it might be longer. It he ate all six, well, for one holy cow, but for two it would probably last like eight hours." Tony snickered.

"That's great! He will probably leave the other ones but damn, he's gonna hate me. And you!" Tony laughed again and Abby gasped.

"He won't hate me! You're the one who wanted an aphrodisiac to put in the cookies! I just gave you the different kinds," Abby explained. Tony shrugged.

"True, alright I gotta go Abs. Talk later," Tony said. He heard the other end click dead and he tossed his phone into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the driveway and drove around for an hour until he heard his phone go off. He picked it up and smirked when he saw it was Gibbs. "Hello Jethro," Tony answered.

"Tony what the hell did you put in those cookies!" Gibbs growled. Tony snickered and Gibbs growled again. "Dinozzo! I'm gonna kick your ass! What is in the cookies!"

"I love you, see you soon baby," Tony hung up quickly. His phone went off again and Tony groaned. He answered it.

"Dinozzo, you are gonna get your ass beat!" Gibbs shouted. Tony laughed.

"Why, what's wrong? You seem tense," Tony replied. 

"Damn right there's something wrong! You put something in my damn cookies and I can't seem to get off!" Tony heard something slam against the ground. He looked at his phone and saw that the line was dead. He smirked. He pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes later with a pissed off Gibbs in the window. He glared at Tony and walked towards the door as Tony got out. Tony snickered and walked up to the door.

"You got a tent babe," Tony replied smugly. Gibbs pulled him in the house and slammed the door.

"What the hell did you put in those cookies Dinozzo," Gibbs gritted out. Tony smiled.

"Payback, that's what's in those cookies." Tony crossed his arms and walked towards the kitchen. He laughed when he saw that all the cookies from the cooling rack were gone. "Did you eat all of them?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"No I got a funny taste in my mouth and tossed those ones. The other one tasted fine," he replied. Tony laughed and walked towards Gibbs.

"Mmm, c'mon, let's get this problem, situated." He gently stroked Gibbs through his boxers and Gibbs moaned. He bit his lip as Tony knelt down and mouthed his cock through the boxers. Gibbs whimpered and fingered Tony's hair.

"Tony, gotta stop," Gibbs panted as Tony continued. He pulled down Gibbs' boxers and slowly bobbed over his cock. "Fuck!" Gibbs shouted as he came down Tony's throat. Tony moaned around Gibbs and pulled away.

"Damn, you really are horny huh," Tony asked. Gibbs nodded as he slowly stroked his cock.

"God, help me." Gibbs bit his lip and Tony stopped his hands.

"C'mon let's go upstairs. We got a few hours to mess around my dear considering that cocaine will be running through your system for awhile!" Tony ran upstairs and Gibbs growled and chased him upstairs.

You put cocaine in my cookies!" Gibbs shouted as he made it up the steps. Tony laughed and Gibbs closed their bedroom door. They had a long night ahead of them.

 **NCIS**

 _Hehe, looks like Tony got his revenge. Revenge is sweet, like those cookies. ;) Keep an eye out for a sequel to Abused to Love guys, I'm thinking about doing a wedding story for you to read! Review this story guys and keep calm & read on._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
